Mind Control
by Bendyfish
Summary: An artefact attaches itself to Ianto, changing the way he thinks, putting the Torchwood team and Jack in danger.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Mind Control

Author: Bendyfish

Summary: An artefact attaches itself to Ianto, changing the way he thinks, putting the team and Jack in danger. The artefact is a weapon used by an ancient race to eliminate its enemy by infecting the person's mind and thoughts. Oh and I'm sorry I've painted Owen as a grumpy person at first who uses Ianto for his personal maid but I really love Owen, he is a great character.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the rights to Torchwood or the characters.

Time Setting – after "To The Last Man"

**Chapter One**

Ianto walked thru Ronald Dahl Plas wearing a suit that best shows off his physique, he didn't intentionally dress this way it was just that his body was inclined towards lean and toned and well he looked good in just about anything. He smiled knowing that he would see Jack again; he had visited his sister on weekend to see his niece and nephew and had missed his Captain.

It was only been 6 weeks since Jack and Ianto had really stepped up their relationship after Jack said to Ianto that he wouldn't go back to his time even if he could. Jack and Ianto had spent every waking and sleeping moment with each other, talking, shagging, sleeping, holding each other, showering and eating together for 3 weeks that Jack said that Ianto should not abandon his family as Jack had. Jack wanted Ianto to keep his ties with his family. Secretly Jack had hoped that Ianto would tell his family about him, but he supposed it was too soon.

Ianto punched in the code to gain entry into the tourist office, locked it once he was inside, it was far too early to open up the tourist information centre. It was 6am, early even for him but he missed Jack over the weekend and wanted to surprise him with a new blend of coffee that he purchased over the weekend. Ianto pressed the button under the counter and walked thru the hidden door, down the passageway to the cog door. The moment he walked thru Jack was standing there waiting for Ianto knowing that Ianto would come in early, as he missed Ianto as much as Ianto missed him.

Jack raced up to Ianto and planted a feverish kiss on Ianto's soft lips, Ianto responding with his own need to touch Jack, their hands remembering each others bodies as they caressed waists, necks, arses and chests. As Jack held onto Ianto he ground his arousal into Ianto, leaving Ianto in no doubt of Jack missing him, Ianto snickered "Did you miss me?"

"Mmm,….weekend…..too long"

"Agreed,…. next time it will… only be a day…. at the most,… promise" Ianto, kissing his lover. They staggered towards Jack's office, Jack undressing Ianto along the way, not wanting to waste time once they reached his bedroom below his office. Jack climbed down the ladder followed by Ianto but if they could they would have descended at the same time, Ianto reached for Jack and pushed him on the bed, smothering him in kisses trailing down to his pants and removing them Jack grinning knowing that Ianto had missed him just as much as Jack missed Ianto. Over the two hours they enjoyed each other's bodies, knowing instinctively what each other needed, then they heard the other team members arriving.

Tosh was the first to arrive, she saw Ianto's jacket, shirt and tie in what appeared to be throw off quickly, smirked knowing what her friend and boss were up to and so not to disturb them went about her work knowing that Ianto would emerge soon to brew the first coffee of the day. Gwen arrived next and started talking about her wedding plans, Tosh nodded at all the right places, she was happy for her friend but knew not to interrupt her as she just wanted to share her joy.

Owen arrived a bit after 8.30am, noticing that there was no aroma of coffee, grumbling about where the hell was Ianto.

"Oh he's here, but you may need to wait a bit"

'Like hell, where the tea boy? I want my coffee now" Owen yelled

Ianto heard Owen bellowed and smirked "I'd better get the brew on, it won't do to have Owen without his coffee"

Jack wanting Ianto to stay in his bed for the rest of the day, missed his coffee and now that he had his dose of Ianto, agreed that Ianto should go. "Only if we continue later tonight"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world" Ianto gave Jack a quick kiss and quickly got dressed, luckily he had a shirt and tie in Jack's bedroom.

Ianto walked down to his kitchette, asking "You bellowed Owen?"

Owen noticing that Ianto did not have his jacket on and was coming down from Jack's office "Oh great, we all have to wait for our coffee while you get your rocks off"

"Not getting any Owen?" Ianto retorted. Gwen and Tosh giggled.

While Ianto brewed his wonderful blend, the rift alert rang out alerting them that something had come thru the rift. "It's only small and not moving, down in the alley way in Brute" Tosh informed them.

"Owen and Gwen, off you go, retrieve, contain and bring back" Jack said wanting to get back at Owen for yelling at Ianto as if he was his personal slave.

"Oh no, not without my coffee" Owen complained.

"Go!" Jack demanded, pointing to the cog door.

Grumbling Owen stomped out with his gear, with Gwen yapping about her upcoming wedding, really that woman could talk underwater, Owen thought.

"Come on, Gwen, looks like it's Starbucks on the way" Owen whined.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Owen and Gwen saw it immediately, the coordinates were spot on, thanks Tosh, Owen thought quietly. It looked like an ancient necklace, quite ugly, lucky, as anyone would have picked it up. Owen donned some gloves to pick it up, the disc was soft with some tiny spikes around the rim but the chain that it was attached to was more solid and hard. Gwen opened the container as Owen placed it inside. Gwen latched the container and placed it in their carry bag.

"It's our lucky day, all done in 15 minutes, hopefully Jack hasn't drunk all the coffee or Ianto can make me some more"

"You know Owen, you need to give Ianto a break. Ianto is more than a tea boy as you call him" Gwen said as she bundled the bag onto the back seat and climbed into the passenger seat.

"And why would I do that?"

"Because Ianto has proved himself many times over, and he knows the systems better than anyone" Gwen responded, she had seen how Jack and Ianto had gotten closer over the past weeks, and Ianto become more confident and chatty with the team.

Once they arrived back at the Hub, Gwen showed the artefact to Tosh.

"Doesn't seem to be a threat and I've got that other rift debris that I'm processing. Could you give it to Ianto and he can catalogue it and I look at closer it later" Tosh remarked to Gwen.

Ianto had another brew going as he anticipated Owen's arrival, handed over a cup to Owen and Gwen. He walked up to Jack's office and gave Jack another cup as well a quick but passionate kiss and as thanks Jack groped his arse, Ianto turned quickly, smiled and said that he was going to catalogue today's find.

"Tosh not going to study it first" Jack asked incredulously.

"Apparently not, she is still working on cache of 'weapons' that came thru Friday, said she'll do it after she finished" Ianto replied. "You know where to find me if you need me"

"Oh, I need you now" Jack said with a mischievous grin.

"And as much as I would love to spend more time with you I think that I need to do some work, as do you" Ianto reprimanded with a smile "Till later" as he blew a kiss towards Jack.

Jack watched Ianto walk away, with a skip to his step. Jack felt the happiest he has been in a long time.

_Author's note: Well the first chapter is all nice and lovey dovey (well except Owen but that's the norm) but soon things are going to take a turn for the worst. Please review, any feedback will help me to write better stories. _


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Mind Control

Author: Bendyfish

Summary: An artefact attaches itself to Ianto, changing the way he thinks, putting the team and Jack in danger. The artefact is a weapon used by an ancient race to eliminate its enemy by infecting the person's mind and thoughts. Oh and I'm sorry I've painted Owen as a grumpy person at first who uses Ianto for his personal maid but I really love Owen, he is a great character.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the rights to Torchwood or the characters.

Time Setting – after "To The Last Man"

**Chapter Two**

Ianto took the container down into the archives and placed it on his desk. He wasn't too sure how he was going to catalogue the rift latest debris as they knew nothing about it. He sat down, opened the container and pulled out the artefact. It looked harmless, an odd looking necklace of sorts, the chain was hard but the medallion was soft almost squishy with little spikes around the edge. Ianto released the medallion from the chain and held it up to the light to examine it closer, holding it in his open palm. In an instant the claws around the edge of the medallion sunk into Ianto's palm, Ianto whelped and dropped it immediately but the poison was already coursing its way into his circuitry system.

Ianto felt incredibly tired all of a sudden and laid his head down on to his desk.

The medallion worked its way towards his face the claws acting like little tiny legs seeking out the soft flesh behind his neck. Once the medallion reached his neck it started to burrow into the soft flesh there and the skin closed around it. Other than a slight bump there was no sign that the medallion was under his skin.

When Ianto woke he had no recollection of the artefact piecing his palm, he stretched and shaking his head, thought he really needs to get more sleep if he was falling asleep down in the archives. He looked up and saw his lovely girlfriend Lisa standing there smiling at him. Ianto smiled back.

"How long have you been there watching me sleep?" Ianto asked.

"mmmm long enough to think you look adorable with drool from your mouth pooling onto the table" Lisa said with a smirk.

Ianto jumped up, wiping his mouth, "I don't drool"

"No, of course, not" Lisa laughed.

"Hey, beautiful, well I wouldn't be drooling whilst sleeping if someone didn't keep me awake half the night with great sex" Ianto laughed back, "how long was I asleep for?"

"Not too long"

"oh, okay, I better get back to work, Jack would be wanting the report back"

"Oh by all means you better get the reports back to our mighty leader" Lisa said bitterly.

"Yeah I know, but he is our boss" Ianto said quietly "And anyway you shouldn't be down here, we don't want anyone knowing that we're together, you know that I am only _being with_ Jack to get the information that we need to help our friends back at TW One"

"Yeah but I'm starting to think that you are starting to enjoy the time with him" Lisa moaned.

"Oh baby, never think that" Ianto wanted to reach out to her, kiss and hug her, but he knew if Jack or anyone was to see the CCTV that they may get suspicious, talking with colleagues would look normal on CCTV but kissing and hugging would cause alarm and suspicion. "I am only doing this for us, please be patient"

"I am Ianto, but are you really getting closer to Jack, is he really falling for you, for sure?"

"I really think that I am getting closer, we will be free to do what we want, soon, my love"

"It will be soon, yeah?" Lisa pleadingly.

"Yes' Ianto reassured Lisa "Now go, I'll need to work my magic with Jack a bit more"

Lisa walked off, turning her head and blew him a kiss that she knew was not in sight of the CCTV camera, Ianto smirked, winked at Lisa and returned to pack up the paperwork that was on his desk and to wipe up the drool on the desk. Ianto shook his head, he never sleeps at work, he thought he really must be tired, having this double life to fool his boss for his and Lisa's happiness. As he thought more about Lisa, some strange images came out of the shadows in his mind; Lisa shot, Lisa a metal monster, Lisa throwing him across the floor of the Hub, Ianto shook his head, rubbing the back of his neck wondering where those images came for, how strange he thought. _'I really need to get some more sleep'_ he thought.

Ianto looked at the time, just pass 1 o'clock, he'd better organise to get some lunch delivered for the team unless there would be some grumpy people or worst still they will go into his kitchette and try to fix something for themselves and he would have to clean the mess they leave behind, the thought left him cold.

"Lunch requests anyone?" Ianto

"Pizza with everything" Owen before anyone could answer. _Really the amount of food that man can eat it's amazing and at Torchwood you see a lot of amazing things_ Ianto thought.

"I'm fine with anything Ianto, thanks" Tosh, ever polite.

"A chicken ceasear salad, I want to fit into my wedding dress" Gwen replied.

"And you Jack?" Ianto asked as there was no response from Jack after 5 minutes.

No response. Ianto decided to walk up to Jack's office, as he did so his thoughts started to get fuzzy as he thought of Jack, his feelings so clear before now not so, what did he say to Lisa, why was Lisa there with him at Torchwood Three, complete like she was before, before, before what? His thoughts were a bit jumbled, must have been the nap he took. Strange dream, Ianto thought.

Rubbing the back of his neck Ianto entered Jack's office "Sorry sir, your lunch order?"

"Oh Ianto you know how your formality and 'sir' will have you over my desk real quick" Jack smirked

Ianto shivered with mixed emotions. "Jack as much as that's sounds appealing, I think if the team had to wait for lunch after their wait for coffee this morning we may have a work protest" Ianto said jokingly as his thoughts cleared.

"Oh Ianto you know always what is best, how did I cope without you?" Jack said his head resting on his palms staring at Ianto lovingly with a smile that reached his eyes and beyond.

"Jack you always coped, I just refined you" Ianto answered with a smirk. "Pizza or salad for lunch?" to change the subject unless he wouldn't get away to get the lunches and there really would be a protest.

"Whatever you're having, I'm easy" Jack winked.

"Okay chicken caesar salad it is"

"Oh"

"With a slice or two of pizza"

"Great!"

Ianto walked thru the Ronald Dalh Plass to the pizza place, thankfully it was next door to the deli that sold the salads. "Do you really think that Jack is exclusive to you?" Lisa said as she walked alongside him accompanying him to the pizza place.

"Why would you question that he isn't, Lisa?"

"Well, think about it, you're always getting the lunches, and Gwen, Tosh and Owen could be getting it on with Jack right now, while you get their lunches"

"Don't be silly Lisa"

"Really? Didn't you notice the look that Jack gave Gwen this morning?"

"No, I didn't"

"I saw him looking at the photos of his home back in the future, there was a man in the photo and it didn't look like his dad or brother. I wonder who he was remembering? Do you think that he was remembering an old lover?"

"Oh…..I don't know" Ianto replied hesitantly, trying to process all this information.

"Look, it doesn't matter; I'm with him to help us, yeah?" Ianto's thoughts were muddled.

"Yes, just thinking out loud" Lisa said in a forced happy voice, "Anyway I've got things to do in my lunchtime, see you later tonight, okay?"

_Author's note: I hope, dear readers, you aren't confused but it will become clearer with future chapters. Reviews are always welcome._


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Mind Control

Author: Bendyfish

Summary: An artefact attaches itself to Ianto, changing the way he thinks, putting the team and Jack in danger. The artefact is a weapon used by an ancient race to eliminate its enemy by infecting the person's mind and thoughts. Oh and I'm sorry I've painted Owen as a grumpy person at first who uses Ianto for his personal maid but I really love Owen, he is a great character.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the rights to Torchwood or the characters.

Time Setting – after "To The Last Man"

**Chapter Three**

When Ianto returned with their lunches, Gwen was in Jack's office, laughing. Jealousy stirred up in Ianto for a fleeting moment, before Ianto could quell it. _'Silly, Gwen is getting married and Jack has me and I have Ja…..and I have..…I have Lisa?' _Ianto raised the pizza to signal to Owen that his lunch has arrived, Tosh saw Ianto come in and with a smile mouthed 'thank you' Ianto went up to the board room as he knew the team would follow soon. _'Yeah I have Lisa, we will soon be free' 'Free of what?' 'Free of Torchwod, free of Jack' 'But I love Jack' 'No, I love Lisa' _

So many thoughts rushed in Ianto's mind, Ianto rubbed the back of his neck subconsciously, things that were so clear before are not so anymore, Ianto shook his head and knocked on Jack's office door and called out "Lunch has arrived"

"Thanks Ianto" Jack and Gwen said in unison, giggling.

Jealousy arose again, and again it was quelled, a mask put in place, Ianto was a master of masking his feelings. He joined the others for lunch, laughing at the latest antics that befell the team, there was always some messy assignment that for some reason Owen was in the thick of, much to everyone's amusement and his distaste, although Ianto got lumbered with the laundry of said messy assignments.

"You know Owen, I don't think that is in Ianto's job description, he just does it because the thought of someone in dirty smelly clothes forces him to get them laundered for you. You are just taking advantage" Jack said seriously to Owen, and with a wink to Ianto.

"You know Jack if that is how we get special treatment around here, I would have shagged you myself" and with that he grabbed his pizza and went down to the autopsy bay to finish his lunch.

The others just looked at each other and laughed uproariously. '_Is there others who are shagging Jack' _Ianto thought whilst laughing with his co-workers, looking at Gwen and Tosh.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Earlier in Jack's office whilst Ianto was collecting the lunches Jack was showing Gwen the leather band that he was going to give to Ianto on the weekend to signify his commitment to him.

"What do you think? It's what in my time is called a friendship band" Jack asked Gwen, he didn't know why he wanted her approval but he felt so strongly about Ianto he didn't want to mess it up, so he was seeking her opinion.

"It's beautiful" Gwen said truthfully. The leather band was a dark tan wide strap with a cut out in the centre with two strips twined together, this pattern meant strengthen in unity and commitment to one another in Jack's time. Jack explained that in his time most people did not lead monogamous love lives but if they were committed to one person only then these were given.

"Do you think it's too soon?" Jack asked worried that he was rushing things.

"No, definitely not, in Torchwood, nothing is too soon" Gwen said a bit sadly.

"Funny, that's what Tosh said" Jack replied sadly, but perked up quickly as he didn't want to think that he will live on and on whilst those he knew, worked with and loved would someday die usually sooner rather than later if they worked for Torchwood. That's why he wanted to show Ianto that he meant so much to him and wanted Ianto to feel that he was committed to him, now rather than later.

"So when are you going to give it to him?" Gwen asked.

"Well Tosh said that the rift is expected to be quiet in about 4 days, so I was wondering if you didn't have anything planned then could you be on call as I suspect that we will need some quality time after I give it to him"

"Ohhhh, quality time, is that what they are calling it now" Gwen said playfully.

Jack laughed along with her, thinking of his 'quality time' with Ianto.

There was a slight knock at the door and Ianto called out "Lunch has arrived"

"Thanks Ianto" Jack and Gwen called out together, continuing their laughter.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

With a notepad in his hand Ianto was making a list of what was needed in the pantry, stationary and was working his way down to the armoury.

Coffee – special blend

Cream

Butter

Raisin bread

Coloured A4 dividers

Plastic sleeves protectors

Thin permanent textas

Disposal ear protectors

Ianto wrote, Lisa walking beside him as if in an official capacity.

"You know that the others are getting to Jack and you are losing your grip on him" Lisa said "Tosh and Gwen have been in his office separately, Owen is thinking of spending private times with him. Don't you want to be free, to be with me, Ianto?" Lisa pleaded.

"Yes, my love. Tonight I will show him the best time that he has had with anyone ever" Ianto assured her, with some of statements and actions of the team today Ianto felt that he needed to step up the attention he gave to Jack.

"Thank you Ianto, it will be all worth it, we will be together soon, just you and me, free" Lisa smiled.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Later that night as Ianto prepared a lovely dinner for Jack and himself, Jack rang to say that he had to stay back as he and Owen were needing to go out on a call, only minor but needing both of them, he shouldn't be too late, but not to wait up just in case.

Ianto dumped the dinner into the rubbish bin, Lisa was right he was losing his grip on Jack, this was going to cost him and Lisa their freedom.

_Author's note: if the freedom that Lisa refers to doesn't make sense that it is meant that way, the artefact that is attached to him is altering his thoughts. Reviews are always welcome._


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Mind Control

Author: Bendyfish

Summary: An artefact attaches itself to Ianto, changing the way he thinks, putting the team and Jack in danger. The artefact is a weapon used by an ancient race to eliminate its enemy by infecting the person's mind and thoughts. Oh and I'm sorry I've painted Owen as a grumpy person at first who uses Ianto for his personal maid but I really love Owen, he is a great character.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the rights to Torchwood or the characters.

Time Setting – after "To The Last Man"

**Chapter Four**

Ianto woke in the morning to an empty bed, usually he doesn't sleep that well but since Jack and he stepped their relationship and spent every night together Ianto slept the best he had ever slept since Canary Wharf, no more nightmares as Jack would hold him tight and sooth him whenever his sleep was disturbed by the images of that horrible day. But last night there was no Jack and he slept well, actually he felt still very tired, like he slept the sleep of the dead. Strange he thought, but a shower should perk him up so he showered, shaved and got dressed and felt a bit better.

Ianto got to work at his usual 7am, remarkably Owen was still there, Jack was in his office and Owen was in his kitchenette.

"Oh no you don't!" Ianto called out.

"Oh thank you god, please make me a coffee" Owen greeted Ianto, unusual but Owen must be desperate for coffee to say please.

"And me too" Jack sang out from his office.

Ianto quickly made their coffees taking Owen's down to the autopsy bay and then up to Jack's office with Jack's industrial strength coffee.

"Missed you last night" Jack murmured as Ianto came close as he placed the coffee cup onto Jack's desk near his hand.

"Really? Is that why you stayed out all night?" _'Lisa is right, Jack now has Owen'_

"Tough job, but Owen and I had a handle on it" _'handle on what?'_

Ianto went to leave but Jack grabbed his wrist and pulled him into his lap, capturing his lips in a lustful kiss. Ianto moaned losing himself in Jack's scent and passion. Their hands roaming over each other bodies, knowing what pleased the other, Jack nipping Ianto's ears and Ianto sucking on Jack's neck, both men groaning and rubbing each other.

"Let's go down to my room" Jack panted.

"Jack! Owen is just down stairs in autopsy"

"He won't care; anyway he's leaving to get some sleep"

Ianto let Jack lead him to his room below his office. They quickly removed each other's clothes, biting, nipping, kissing and sucking every part of each body, and when they came together an hour later, they both screamed out each other's' name. They lay there languishing in the after glory of sex.

"You know I made you a very nice dinner last night"

"Oh, is there any left?" Jack said hopefully.

"I threw it in the bin"

"Are you angry with me, Ianto?"

"I was, I'm not now" Ianto lied convincingly.

"Mmmmm, good" Jack said as he traced his fingers over Ianto's chest and neck reaching out to his neck to pull him down for another kiss.

Ianto quickly moved out of his reach, "Gotta go, I've gotta put another brew on, Gwen and Tosh will be here soon"

"Awww, you don't play nice" Jack said with a smirk.

"Oh but that's how you like it Jack" Ianto answered with a grin.

Ianto quickly put on his clothes while Jack watched, with approving smile.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Standing in one of the aisle those artefacts starting with a 'K', Ianto rubbed the back of his neck and he strained to reach the top shelf. Lisa pushed the 2 step ladder towards him.

"You know you should drag this with you, you were always stubborn when it came to top shelves, you're tall Ianto but you're not 7 foot tall" Lisa said laughingly.

"Maybe I like stretching" Ianto said mockingly while smiling at her, knowing that she was right, he never liked using the ladder, always preferring to stretch and then in frustration he would have to go back to get the ladder. Ianto felt a quiet calm overcome him, a good feeling wash over him, he sighed knowing his happiness was because of Lisa, that he would do anything for Lisa.

"I saw him looking at the photos again, from his time" Lisa said

"Oh"

"You know he wants to go back to his time"

"No I think that he likes this century, he said that he wouldn't go back to his time…because of the people he has loved"

"Oh Ianto, he only said that because he can't get back, so he is making the best out of a bad situation"

"So I'm a bad situation?"

"No, you are the best thing that happened to ME. But Jack is just using you to while away the time" Lisa said "And anyway you're using him, remember, our freedom?"

"Oh yes, my love, anything for you" Ianto said dreamily.

"I've figured out a way to rid us of Jack" Lisa whispered in Ianto's ear, her breath caressing his neck, sending a shiver thru Ianto. Ianto smiled and looked at Lisa with awe and wonder.

TBC

_Author's note:Reviews are always welcome._


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Mind Control

Author: Bendyfish

Summary: An artefact attaches itself to Ianto, changing the way he thinks, putting the team and Jack in danger. The artefact is a weapon used by an ancient race to eliminate its enemy by infecting the person's mind and thoughts. Oh and I'm sorry I've painted Owen as a grumpy person at first who uses Ianto for his personal maid but I really love Owen, he is a great character.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the rights to Torchwood or the characters.

Time Setting – after "To The Last Man"

**Chapter Five**

"I've figured out a way to rid us of Jack" Lisa whispered in Ianto's ear, her breath caressing his neck, sending a shiver thru Ianto. Ianto smiled and looked at Lisa with awe and wonder.

"Mmmmm, yes" Ianto murmured.

"There's an artefact that can take him back" Lisa said convincingly.

"Mmmm, yes?"

"It is a container that will transport him back to his time, you have it here in the archives"

"That container that UNIT dumped on us a few months back?"

"Yes, that's the one"

"But Tosh said it was a de-moleculiser!"

"Well I'm sorry, dear Ianto, your little brainiac has it all wrong, it's a time transporter"

"Tosh never gets these things wrong. She said that it is dangerous, never to be used, mainly because she can't figure out how to return the molecules back again, so anything caught in there will have their molecules scattered forever!"

"Torchwood One worked it out, I saw how it works" Lisa lied. "Believe me, it's a time transporter, I saw the technies take agents back and forward in time"

"We need to tell Tosh!" Ianto said excitedly.

"No, Ianto" Lisa chastised Ianto softly, "We can't, our freedom depends on it"

"You're sure?"

"Yeah and it will be wonderful, Jack will be happier, we will happy forever"

"We will be free soon, oh my love, we will be together again like old times" Ianto said dreamily, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Now I need you get Jack in there and press the button, it's that simple" Lisa purred in Ianto's ear.

"Mmmmm"

"Oh Ianto, we will be together again" Lisa said "You're close enough to Jack now, you do this and we will live happily ever after, doesn't that sound great"

"Mmmmmm, love you" Ianto said languorously.

"Rift alert" Tosh called out thru the comms, interrupting them, "down past the docks"

"Gotta go Lisa" Ianto said but Lisa had already gone.

TWTWTWTWTWTW

Tosh and Owen got out of the SUV and walked towards where the rift coordinates were showing. They walked side by side, Tosh with the scanner in her hand and Owen carrying a case containing the essentials needed for retrieval.

"We should pick up lunch on the way back" Tosh stated

"No way, that's tea boy's job!" Owen remarked.

"Oh Owen, give him a break, he seems a bit distracted, have you noticed?"

"Who notices teaboy? Oh unless you're Jack, then your eyes never leave him, I mean it amazing that boy can even walk after being with Jack, the hours they spend together"

Tosh sniggered.

"Do you think Jack has given Ianto all the PINs to everything, I mean Jack is so committed to Ianto, I never thought I'd see Jack so smitten, he's got it bad"

"Oh definitely, Ianto has all the PINs"

"Oh"

"Ianto has probably changed the PINs that Jack has because Jack's PINs are so easy to crack, they always have 739 in them" Owen said shaking his head, and rolling his eyes.

"739?" Tosh asked quizzically.

"The numbers on the keypad that are s,e,x!"

"No way!"

"At least it's easier to remember than the code we have when there an emergency in the Hub; like what is it again….'BUS'?

"Oh Owen it's not that hard to remember, 'TRAIN' means 'TRouble, Assistance Is Needed', so 'train in the Hub' means that 'there's a problem needing your assistance immediately at the Hub', and no, needing a coffee or lunch doesn't count, it's only for genuine emergencies" Tosh cautioned Owen.

"Okay, okay" Owen laughed, she is so easy to stir up, Owen thought, as if he would forget the emergency code word, with Torchwood, a crisis needs to be diffused as quickly as possible, saving the world and all that.

They quickly retrieved the space junk that had fallen thru the rift and returned to the Hub, getting lunch on the way back.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Mind Control

Author: Bendyfish

Summary: An artefact attaches itself to Ianto, changing the way he thinks, putting the team and Jack in danger. The artefact is a weapon used by an ancient race to eliminate its enemy by infecting the person's mind and thoughts. Oh and I'm sorry I've painted Owen as a grumpy person at first who uses Ianto for his personal maid but I really love Owen, he is a great character.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the rights to Torchwood or the characters.

Time Setting – after "To The Last Man"

**Chapter Six**

When Tosh and Owen returned to the Hub with lunch Jack and Gwen pounced on them, gobbling up their kebabs, Ianto's kebab sat there going cold, before the hungry colleagues noticed that Ianto did not come to eat his lunch.

"Jack what have you done?" Gwen asked accusingly, "I thought everything was going well, with you two".

"Nothing, honestly" Jack defended himself. In honesty Jack had thought that Ianto seemed a bit distance lately, but Jack put it down to him being busy and getting nervous about giving Ianto the commitment band and didn't want to give it to him until the weekend when the rift was predicted to be quieter.

"Well he's been a bit distracted, and I swear that I caught him talking to himself the other day, weirdest thing, it was like he was having a conversation, a one sided conversation, like there was someone else he was talking to, at first I thought that he was on the phone, but his comms was on the table" Owen said

"What was he talking about?"

"Couldn't make out what he was saying" Owen said shrugging his shoulders, "He spends too much time down in those damn archives".

"Yeah you're right" but in truth Jack wanted Ianto where it was safer, not out on field, where there was the possibility of him getting killed or hurt, Jack wanted Ianto around for a long time, he was being selfish he knew, but he hadn't loved like this for so so long.

Down in the archives Ianto listened to Lisa again explain how the artefact could return Jack back to his time, how Ianto had to help Jack get back to his time, how Ianto was Jack's best hope to return to his time so Jack could truly be happy.

"And Ianto, the others will talk you out of it, as they don't really know how unhappy Jack really is" Lisa informed Ianto, "They need to be off the scene, they will stop you, you must do this…..do this for Jack….do this for us"

"Ianto, lunch is here, aren't you coming to eat" Jack's voice in the comms boomed interrupting.

"Yeah sure, Jack, just lost track of the time" Ianto spoke into the comms, depressing the button so Jack could hear him.

Ianto turned to Lisa but she was walking off already, Ianto rubbed the back of his neck, knowing that Lisa was right, but he thought that he should tell Jack about the artefact that would return him to his time but Lisa said that he shouldn't. Ianto was torn, he loved Lisa, but he had grown to like… love? Jack in the time that Lisa had told him to get close to Jack, it was only meant to be a means of helping him and Lisa but he wasn't supposed to fall for Jack. Is it possible that he could love the both of them equally? Ianto thought that Jack was happy but it made sense what Lisa said, how could Jack be happy, he was from the future, how could he be happy with the primitive people from this century, how could he be happy with him. How could he, a 21st century type of guy be everything that Jack needs? No, Jack and him can't be, Jack needs to go back to his time. But Ianto loved being with Jack, he was funny, interesting, innovative and so gorgeous, and Lisa was the most beautiful thing he was ever lucky to have. Yes, Lisa and he were the right fit, Lisa and he can be happy; family, kids, life in the suburbs, a normal life. But normal is boring. Ianto liked boring, it was stable. But Ianto also liked excitement. Lately Ianto hasn't had much excitement, Jack always telling the others to go missions, Ianto never got the chance, he always got left behind to man the computers and so he would wander down to the sanctuary of the archives, not wanting Jack to see how disappointed he was that he didn't get to go on yet another mission.

Ianto shook his head, so many differing thoughts, his mind felt so muddled and he was tired again, need to get more sleep or maybe I need to eat better, did I eat breakfast, Ianto thought, not remembering what he had for breakfast or if he even had it. And with that thought Ianto wandered up to the Hub to eat some lunch.

_Author's note: Sorry a shortish chapter, next one will be longer. _


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Mind Control

Author: Bendyfish

Summary: An artefact attaches itself to Ianto, changing the way he thinks, putting the team and Jack in danger. The artefact is a weapon used by an ancient race to eliminate its enemy by infecting the person's mind and thoughts. Oh and I'm sorry I've painted Owen as a grumpy person at first who uses Ianto for his personal maid but I really love Owen, he is a great character.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the rights to Torchwood or the characters.

Time Setting – after "To The Last Man"

**Chapter 7**

Ianto joined them up at the Hub to eat his lunch with the others, Jack patting the chair nearest him, with a smile on his face Ianto smiled back at him.

"What's got your interest down in the archives Ianto?"

"Oh, there's always something of interest" Ianto said with a smirk "And it doesn't help when Owen takes stuff and then dumps it after he's finished with it"

"But it's what you do best, oh other than Jack" Owen countered back.

"You know that container, the one that UNIT dumped here, what did you call it Tosh" Ianto ignored Owen's comment. "the container that you think will de-moleculerise objects placed inside?"

"Yeah, it's dangerous Ianto!" Tosh exclaimed, "you're not mucking around with it. I worked on it for months, things that go in stay scattered, I couldn't work out to how to get the molecules back in its original state. Living objects that go in there will be effectively killed, as the molecules stay scattered. Please tell me that you're not fiddling with it?"

"Oh you know me Tosh, I'm only cataloguing and that keeps me busy, its endless" Ianto defended himself, "I only need to know what it actually is so I know where to catalogue it?"

"Trust me it's a de-moleculiser" Tosh said defiantly, "UNIT dumped it on us, saying it would be safer here, less people touching it"

"Okay Tosh" Ianto laughed convincingly, trying to defuse the situation, thinking of what Lisa said, of what she knew it was. Rubbing the back of his neck Ianto was confused, he trusted Lisa but Tosh was so knowledgeable however Lisa had been with Torchwood One for so many years and her knowledge extended further.

Jack looked concernedly at Ianto, but smiled at him, thinking that he looked so tired. He thought he would need to make the weekend special, get him away from Torchwood for a proper break, away from the archives, away from all this danger.

The others left to do their work, leaving Jack and Ianto sitting in the boardroom where they finished eating their lunch, "Dinner tonight?" Jack asked

"Only if you can make it Jack, I'm always available for you, you know that" Ianto smirked, staring at Jack's brilliant blue eyes, getting lost in their depths. Why did he feel so attracted and drawn to him, Lisa said that he needed to get close to Jack, but he didn't figure that he could fall so deeply for Jack, yeah sure the man was handsome and passionate but it is only a rouse, …wasn't it?

Jack, caught in Ianto's mesmerising stare, wanted to give Ianto the leather band right there and not wait but he wanted it to be special and not here at Torchwood. "I'll make sure I'm free" Jack reached out to Ianto, his hand caressing Ianto's arm, sliding up to his bicep, jaw and cheek. Ianto sighed and shut his eyes leaning into the touch, abandoning his kebab. "Jack? Are you happy?" Ianto said with a hitch in his voice, "I mean, really happy?"

Jack looked sad, then irritated, why would Ianto ask this question? "Ianto, I .."

At that moment the rift alarm screeched loudly, interrupting Jack. "Sorry guys an unpredicted arrival from the rift, down in in the docks and….oh, it's energy signature appears to be one of those creatures that caused multiple injuries last time, I'd make sure that you take plenty of ammo"

"Right, thanks Tosh" Jack turned to Ianto, "Can you .."

"Yeah, I can be your back up" Ianto replied eagerly, before Jack could finish off his sentence.

"Oh no, Ianto, I need you to load the stun net in the SUV. Owen, Gwen and I can deal with this" in truth Jack would have loved for Ianto to join them, but this creature was dangerous and he would not put Ianto at risk.

"Jack, I can help" Ianto pleaded.

"I know, its just…it's just….just that" Jack struggled, he wanted to tell Ianto that he meant so much to him that he couldn't put Ianto in that much danger, that even though Gwen and Owen meant a lot to him, that he, Ianto meant so much more.

"Yeah, right, I get it Jack, what could I, a man of my time, how could I help you" Ianto said scornfully.

"Oh Ianto, it's not like that" Jack pleaded, "It's just…"

"Jack, I get it! Alright I'm just some part time shag, fine for the time being, whiling away your time till you get back to yours!" Ianto shouted at Jack.

Jack stunned by this outburst could only stand there gobsmacked "Ummm, what…..how could you t..."

"Jack?!" Owen interrupted over the comms, "we need to go NOW!"

"Ianto we need to talk. Tonight? Yeah?" Jack asked apprehensively to Ianto.

"Sure Jack tonight, it will all be better tonight" Ianto said dejectedly, deciding tonight was the night that he would take Jack back to his time. Lisa is right, Jack would be happier in his time. Jack ran off in the direction of the underground car park.

Ianto stood there nodding his head, going over the argument with Jack, Jack didn't deny that he didn't want to go back to his time, he almost asked Ianto how he knew _"how could you ….what? know I want to go back" _Yeah Ianto needed to do this for Jack, because no matter how much he loved Jack he needed to understand that to keep Jack here was cruel and that for the best for everyone, Jack, Lisa and Ianto, Jack needs to go back to his time.

Ianto walked off with conviction, rubbing the back of his neck.

_Author's note: love reviews, good or bad._


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Mind Control

Author: Bendyfish

Summary: An artefact attaches itself to Ianto, changing the way he thinks, putting the team and Jack in danger. The artefact is a weapon used by an ancient race to eliminate its enemy by infecting the person's mind and thoughts. Oh and I'm sorry I've painted Owen as a grumpy person at first who uses Ianto for his personal maid but I really love Owen, he is a great character.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the rights to Torchwood or the characters.

Time Setting – after "To The Last Man"

**Chapter Eight**

In the underground car park, Jack realised that Ianto did not give him the stun net, so as not to upset Ianto further, asking him to get it again he decided to get it himself. He said to Owen, "Take your car, I'll meet you there, need to get the stun net" turning to Gwen he said "Contain the area, I'll be there about 5 minutes later"

Walking up quickly to the weapons stores, Jack thought of Ianto's outburst, why did Ianto react like that? He berated himself, he should have explained himself better to Ianto, he needs to tell him how much he means to him, why he won't have Ianto not come to the more dangerous rift alerts. _'I love you Ianto Jones, I need to keep you safe and have you be with me for as long as I can' _Jack thought, that's what he needs to say, but he couldn't find the words at that moment, the moment wasn't the right time.

Back in the Hub Tosh watched her work colleagues walked down to the car park as they went to the rift alert and decided that they wouldn't need her just yet, and anyway she could be contacted by blue tooth if necessary, she just wanted to go down to the archives to check on the de-moleculariser that Ianto was talking about at lunchtime. She wanted to clear it with him that she appreciated his diligence in being thorough in his job, but that container was dangerous and she didn't want her friend touching that thing, until more research or information comes to hand, that the container needs to be left alone. UNIT knew that the de-moleculiser was safest here at Torchwood rather than in the hands of UNIT, only a handful of UNIT officers knew about it.

Ianto was already down in the archives listening to Lisa tell him which buttons and dials he needed to operate to help Jack get back to his time.

"It's easy Ianto, all you need to do is distract him, kiss him, engage him, whatever, then push him in, once he is beyond this point" Lisa indicated a yellow line near the entrance, "the time transporter will hold him there for a few seconds and then you quickly press this button, then follow it with this dial, do you understand Ianto?" Lisa instructed him, purring in his ear.

"Yes, my love" Ianto, understanding this was the only way, Lisa loved him more than Jack ever could. Jack could not commit to him as Lisa could, Jack needed to go back.

"Oh Ianto, soon, very soon" Lisa cooed.

"For you, for Jack, for us" Ianto said dreamily.

"Ianto? Are you down here?" Tosh called out.

"Ianto, she wants to destroy the time transporter!" Lisa said urgently.

"Huh!"

"You need to remove her, she won't understand!" Lisa hissed in his ear.

"Remove her?" Ianto asked quizzically.

"Do whatever you have to do" Lisa whispered venomously.

Rubbing the back of his neck, "Whatever it takes" Ianto said remotely.

"Ianto? Oh there you are" Tosh said when she saw her friend.

TWTWTW

Jack rushed back in the Hub, expecting to see Ianto there on his way to the weapons store, he needed to tell Ianto that everything would be alright, that Ianto didn't need to feel that he was a part time shag.

"Ianto?" Jack called out. "Ianto?" Jack depressed the comms button to talk to Ianto. Nothing?! Strange, thought Jack. Jack had a look at the CCTV of the various areas, but looking first at the archives, knowing Ianto too well, sure enough Ianto was down in the archives. Jack looked more closely, Ianto appeared to be standing there swaying with his head tilted back as if he was distracted and listening to something. What could he be listening to?

Jack turned on the speaker, he recently had this installed but hadn't told any of the staff as yet, if he was going to at all, well maybe Ianto, he thought and smirked.

Jack heard "For you, for Jack, for us" Ianto said dreamily. What does that mean?

Then Ianto stopped, uttered something like "Huh" then stopped again and angled his head to the side as if listening more intently.

"Remove her" did Ianto say 'remove her', remove who? And why is Ianto talking robotically. More swaying and then Ianto said "Whatever it takes", huh what's going on? Jack thought.

At that moment Tosh came on the scene, Jack looked around, noticing for the first time that Tosh wasn't at her station as per usual.

TWTWTW

"Ianto? Oh there you are" Tosh said.

Lisa whispered in Ianto's ear, "She is going to wreck our plans, she will destroy our plans for Jack's and ours happiness, you need to eliminate her"

"Our happiness" Ianto said as if in a dream-state

"Sorry Ianto, what did you say?" Tosh said

"You need to go Tosh" Ianto said

"Excuse me Ianto, I just wanted to come down here to check on something" Tosh was beginning to worry, Ianto didn't seem to be himself.

"Check what, Tosh?"

"Oh nothing to concern yourself with" Tosh tried to say nonchalantly.

"She is going to destroy the time transporter" Lisa hissed in Ianto's ear tugging on his arm, "Get closer to her".

"Tosh, here let me help you" Ianto said as he moved closer to Tosh.

"Oh no, that's alright Ianto, I don't want to bother you" Tosh answered with a hitch in her throat, why was she suddenly scared, scared of her friend, but Ianto was acting quite strangely.

TWTWTW

Jack instincts kicked in, something was terribly wrong, Ianto was being controlled, he was talking strangely, and talking like he was having a conversation, Owen said something like that, this could explain Ianto's outburst earlier. But what was worrying Jack at this moment was the statement made by Ianto 'Remove her' and 'whatever it takes', and that Tosh was in the archives with Ianto at this moment.

As these thoughts rushed in Jack's head he took off for the archives at a sprint.

TWTWTW

Ianto reached Tosh as she tried to quickly walk away from her friend. "No Tosh, I insist, what is it that you are looking for, you know that I know the archives the best"

"ummm, yes of course, I'm ….I'm looking for the….ummm….the….the electronic ruler" Tosh stammered. "I need it to…to measure the boot and see if new weapons would fit" Tosh thought he's not going to buy that, she so needs to come up with a more believable excuse.

"She wants to get to the time transporter, kill her!" Lisa hissed.

"No" Ianto said quickly.

"What?" Tosh was more confused, looking up at Ianto, he really didn't look or sound right. I really need to get away, need to tell Jack, maybe he can make sense of this strange behaviour.

Ianto shook his head, "Sure Tosh that's over in the other side of the archive, here let me show you" Ianto said, his thoughts jumbled up, he just wanted to help Jack get back to his time, he didn't want to kill his friends…? Or did he? Why would he even think that? But if he needs to kill Tosh, or Gwen or Owen to buy Jack his happiness then that is what he will do.

"You need to eliminate her; she is going to break the time transporter! Ianto, we will never have our freedom, you need to kill her now!" Lisa hissed in his ear.

Ianto swayed, rubbing the back of his neck vigorously "I….I..I'm…"

"Do it NOW" Lisa hissed in his ear.

Ianto reached out quickly to Tosh, his hands reaching out to her neck.

_Author's note: Sorry Tosh fans, Ianto really does like Tosh best of all._


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Mind Control

Author: Bendyfish

Summary: An artefact attaches itself to Ianto, changing the way he thinks, putting the team and Jack in danger. The artefact is a weapon used by an ancient race to eliminate its enemy by infecting the person's mind and thoughts. Oh and I'm sorry I've painted Owen as a grumpy person at first who uses Ianto for his personal maid but I really love Owen, he is a great character.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the rights to Torchwood or the characters.

Time Setting – after "To The Last Man"

**Chapter Nine**

Ianto swayed and reached out quickly to Tosh, his hands reaching out to her neck.

Jack stealthily rounded on Ianto and Tosh and tackled Ianto to the ground, pushing Tosh out of the way. Tosh stumbled to the floor, landing on her bottom with a groan, her arms breaking her fall. She watched as her friends fought, Ianto even though smaller than Jack, was surprisingly as muscular, fast and strong as Jack.

"Ianto, what's this about" Jack yelled between trying to subdue Ianto as he swung out towards Jack.

"It's for your happiness, Jack" Ianto said dreamily.

"What?" Jack asked not understanding, truly confused; his happiness depended on being with Ianto, what would cause Ianto to think that harming Tosh would bring Jack happiness. Jack inched away from Tosh, until he could understand why Ianto was acting irrationally he needed to get Ianto away from Tosh.

"I want you to be happy Jack" Ianto said, taking steps to keep close to Jack.

"Ianto, he is moving away from you, you need to do it now!" Lisa hissed in Ianto's ear.

Jack watched quizzically as Ianto tilted his head to the side as if listening to someone but he didn't even have his comms in, so he knew Ianto wasn't listening to other work colleague on the comms, so who was he listening. "Ianto, I am happy" Jack said.

"No Jack, really happy" Ianto said dreamily.

"Ianto what makes you say that I'm not happy?" Jack was still moving away from Tosh, to keep her out of harm's way.

"You will be happy, Lisa will be happy, we all will be happy"

"Did you say Lisa" Jack said stunned, how did Lisa come between us again. So confused by this revelation that Jack did not notice that he had walked into another aisle.

"Lisa says that she knows a way to get you back to your time, you can be happy again Jack" Ianto sounded so convinced by this.

"Ianto" Jack said calmly "Why do you think Lisa said this?"

"Lisa says that you will be happier in your own time, it's for the best, we will all be happy" Ianto said robotically.

Jack took in Ianto's robotic voice, his stance, his mannerisms and decided that Ianto had been taken over by some alien device, he refused to believe that Ianto would honestly believe that taking Jack back to his time that he would be happy. He could not be happy, not without Ianto.

"Ianto, I am happy, happier than I've ever been"

"No, Lisa says this is for the best, for everyone's happiness" Ianto shouted but with a hint of doubt.

"Ianto" Jack spoke quietly "There is no Lisa, there hasn't been a Lisa for 6 months"

'_No Lisa? That's not right, she is standing right here, besides me, Jack is lying'_ Ianto thought. And with that thought, Ianto with surprisingly strength pushed Jack into the shelves behind him, cracking his head on a shelf edge. Jack groaned as he slid to the floor and then toppled to his side losing consciousness.

"Ianto take him to the time transporter now!" Lisa said hastily.

Ianto picked up Jack's shoulders and slipped his hands under Jack's underarms and dragged him to the next aisle with the de-moleculariser.

"Quickly Ianto, quickly so we can be free, be happy, so Jack can be happy" Lisa sang.

Ianto huffed as he brought Jack to where the yellow line was on the machine. "Ianto you need to push this button" Lisa said pointing to the button with a strange symbol that looked like a half star.

Ianto pressed the button, the door opened and Ianto peered in, there was a haze and it wasn't all that clear.

"Now Ianto put him in, let him have his happiness" Lisa said with glee.

Ianto swayed, rubbing the back of his neck, "You sure of this Lisa?"

"More sure than anything, we will be together, you want to be together, happy families, happy lives, isn't that what you want Ianto?"

"Yes my love" Ianto grabbed Jack's legs swinging him around. Jack groaned regaining consciousness, looked around and seeing the de-moleculariser, he struggled to move himself away from the machine that could effectively kill him. What was Ianto thinking, this is so unlike him Jack thought as Ianto quickly pushed the rest of Jack beyond the yellow line and Jack froze as the machine captured his solid state.

"Quickly Ianto, press this button, then this one" Lisa shouted to Ianto.

_Author's note: Are we hating Lisa right now. Sorry if there are any Lisa fans reading this. Reviews are always welcome._


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Mind Control

Author: Bendyfish

Summary: An artefact attaches itself to Ianto, changing the way he thinks, putting the team and Jack in danger. The artefact is a weapon used by an ancient race to eliminate its enemy by infecting the person's mind and thoughts. Oh and I'm sorry I've painted Owen as a grumpy person at first who uses Ianto for his personal maid but I really love Owen, he is a great character.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the rights to Torchwood or the characters.

Time Setting – after "To The Last Man"

**Chapter Ten**

Tosh groaned with the pain that was in her arm, she tried to move it to reach for her comms but was met with extreme pain; she looked down disbelievingly at her right arm and the angle that it was hanging from her shoulder. She reached around for her comms using her left arm, it was awkward but she reached it and yelled "TRAIN archives TRAIN" reaching Gwen and Owen at the same time.

TWTWTW

Owen and Gwen were already on their way back, as the 'creature' wasn't what was first thought, yes it had the same signature as the creature from the few weeks back but this one was a baby, maybe just born, about the size of large cat, and his legs were still quite wobbly so it very easy to subdue and capture. Owen had put it in the boot of his car, complaining that it better not soil itself while it was in his car, while Gwen searched the area with the scanner and confirmed that there were no more alien creatures in the vicinity. They decided to return back, and contact Jack on the way to tell him not to bother to come down to the docks but all they got was static.

"That's strange. Jack would never, not answer, Gun it, now!" Gwen said impatiently.

"On it" as Owen picked up speed, dodging traffic.

As they arrived in the Plass, they both received the distress coded message from Tosh "TRAIN, archive, TRAIN"

They both looked at each other and jumped out of the car and ran into the tourist information centre. Gwen quickly pressing the button under the desk to open the hidden door, they ran down to the archives, fuelled by adrenalin and not having time to think what could be the problem, but knowing that Tosh wouldn't have alerted them with the code word unless it was really serious.

TWTWTW

Tosh walked gingerly down the aisle holding her arm so as not to jar it anymore than she needed to, getting to the end of the aisle, she peered in the direction that she thought that Ianto would be heading. She's guessing from the state that he seemed to be in, a very strange state, that he was heading towards the de-moleculariser.

Tosh could hear Jack and Ianto talking, did she hear Ianto mention Lisa to Jack? Not again? She cautiously made her way closer to them, she could only hear them but not see them, to see them would mean that they would see her, and at this stage she needed to gauge the seriousness of the situation and because she felt that Jack could sort this out without the embarrassment of having Tosh there too. And Owen and Gwen would be here soon, she had no gun and a busted arm and even though Jack and her could subdue Ianto, Tosh didn't want the situation getting out of control Tosh heard Jack say "Ianto, I am happy, happier than I've ever been", Jack must be referring to the fact that Jack is happy about being with Ianto and that Ianto will realise that Jack wants to be with him, that Lisa, is she there, she can't be. Tosh chanced a glance; she saw Jack and Ianto standing close to each other and no Lisa.

Tosh moved back in the shadows of the aisles. Then she heard a thump then muted dragging. Tosh glanced around again. What she saw chilled her to the bone, she quickly raced to where Ianto was dragging Jack to the de-moleculariser. But she was too late, Jack was already past the yellow line, she raced up to Ianto as he pressed a button on the machine. At the same time Owen and Gwen came racing in.

"Jack" Tosh screamed as Owen crash tackled Ianto to the ground. Gwen got out the sedative used for the weevils and plunged it into Ianto.

_Author's note: Sorry short chapter but action packed, next chapter is longer._


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Mind Control

Author: Bendyfish

Summary: An artefact attaches itself to Ianto, changing the way he thinks, putting the team and Jack in danger. The artefact is a weapon used by an ancient race to eliminate its enemy by infecting the person's mind and thoughts. Oh and I'm sorry I've painted Owen as a grumpy person at first who uses Ianto for his personal maid but I really love Owen, he is a great character.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the rights to Torchwood or the characters.

Time Setting – after "To The Last Man"

**Chapter Eleven**

Tosh raced quickly to the de-moleculariser, she could see that Jack is immobile, frozen with a look of utter disbelief, he is caught in the beam in the entry of the machine but luckily his molecules were not scattered, as yet, there was a haze about him though.

"Get him out of there!" Gwen screams at Tosh, referring to Jack.

"Yes, yes of course, but I don't know how, if I press the wrong button I could scatter his molecules permanently, as I don't know how to re-integrate them" Tosh said sadly.

"You need to do something, you just can't leave him like that" Gwen reasoned, "Ianto did this, wake him up, he should fix it" Gwen grabbed her gun from her holster.

"I don't really think that Ianto knows that he has done this" Owen said shaking his head, sadly, "He seemed odd, but different odd, not his usual self"

"Oh Owen, he's put us in danger before, he's done it again" Gwen shouted.

"No Gwen, I really don't think that Ianto has done this knowingly" Owen said to Gwen speaking to her like a petulant child, "Ianto seems possessed, not in control, help me get him to the autopsy table. Don't touch anything on that machine, let's deal with one problem at a time"

"Check the back of his neck, Owen, he was rubbing it constantly" Tosh suggested to Owen.

Reluctantly the girls and Owen leave Jack as he is and take Ianto up to the autopsy bay, Gwen and Tosh carrying his legs while Owen carried his upper torso.

"umph, luckily Ianto is a bit underweight" Owen puffed as they dumped Ianto unceremoniously onto the autopsy table.

"Help me turn him over, where did you say Tosh? On the back of his neck, you reckon?" Owen tipped him to his side.

Owen looks closely at the back of Ianto's neck, he sees a slight reddening but nothing to indicate that there is anything there.

"The redness could be caused by him rubbing his neck all the time, I just thought he had pulled a muscle in his neck" Owen said, " but I want to make sure, I'm going to scan him"

"Okay, I'm going to contact UNIT, they were the ones who dumped that de-moleculiser on us initially, someone there must know how to work it" Tosh said hopefully.

Owen set up the scanner while Gwen looked on. Owen started at Ianto's chest and worked his way up, as Owen reached Ianto's neck the scanner revealed a small circular shape with tendrils wrapping around Ianto's brain stem. "Oh shit, that would explain everything, teaboy has been acting strangely, and if I'm right that thing has been controlling his thoughts, probably making him imagine seeing things that are not really there as some of the tendrils are wrapped around his optic nerve"

"Owen the shape of that thing without the tendrils is the shape of that artefact that we retrieved the other day, remember?"

"When was that 2 days ago, and how long has teaboy done acting a little strange? Bingo two days ago"

"Oh Owen, you can remove it, can't you?" Gwen asked concerning.

"Gwen, I don't know if I can, to remove that it might damage Ianto's spinal cord and his brain, even though it's only been there for a couple of days it has interwoven itself to Ianto's brain" Owen said shaking his head, "mmmmm, let me think".

Tosh listened to Owen and Gwen while waiting to be put thru to UNIT, she was really worried for Ianto, she knew that her friend would not have harmed her if he was in the right state of mind. But listening to Owen she was glad to hear there was a reason for Ianto's unusual behaviour and murderous intent but it seemed that they will lose both Ianto and Jack. I should have looked at that artefact as soon as it came in, it is all my fault, Tosh thought, how could I have been so stupid.

"Yes Miss Sato, UNIT here, what is it you want?" Ahhh UNIT being their diplomatic self, why do they have to be so sanctimonious? No wonder Jack hates dealing with them.

"Ah yes, I need to speak to someone who can help with the de-moleculiser that UNIT placed here several months ago for safe keeping" Tosh asked.

"I'm sorry Miss Sato but there is no one here that can help you, you would need to come down to our offices and fill in the correct paperwork" said the smug sounding UNIT officer.

"Oh forget it" Said Tosh in frustration.

"As you wish Miss Sato" and the UNIT officer hung up.

_Mmmmm, paperwork? The paperwork on Ianto's desk had the chain that the medallion was on originally, I wonder if it could help with that thing in Ianto's neck? _Tosh mused.

"Oh Owen? The medallion was on a metal-like necklace, yeah?" Tosh said tentatively.

"Yyyyessss" Owen said in a patronising way, whenever something stumped him he got snarky.

"I was just wondering, do you think that the necklace and that thing in Ianto's neck are linked some how?" Tosh said almost hesitantly, not wanting to annoy Owen.

"And why do you think that, Tosh?" Owen asked.

"Well, last year. do you remember that strange artefact that we brought it and it latched onto one of the plants in the hothouse, when we separated it from the chain it came with, and it was sucking the plant dry" Tosh explained, "But when you accidently brought the chain close to the plant, the thing sucking on the plant, disengaged itself and attached itself back to the chain. Do you think this could react in the same way?" Tosh said quickly without pausing for a breath.

Owen looked stunned, and stared at Tosh "That's brilliant Tosh" now Tosh looked stunned, "No really" Owen laughed.

And Owen raced down to the archives, and there sitting on Ianto's desk was the necklace, could this be as simple as that, surely not, but I've got no other solutions Owen thought.

Back in autopsy Owen asked Tosh and Gwen to sit Ianto up and handcuff him as he was coming around. Groaning, but with eyes still closed, Ianto was held up by the girls on the autopsy bed. Gwen quickly grabbed the handcuffs that were in the second drawer in the medical bay, for the more reluctant patients who were not dead as yet.

Ianto with his head slumped to one side being held by Gwen on one side and Tosh on the other started to blink his eyes "Wha…umm"

Owen quickly held the necklace near Ianto's neck and shoulders, almost immediately Ianto began to shake, his shoulders, then his torso and finally his head going into a spasm. Ianto let out a blood curding scream and slumped over onto the autopsy table face down, lying still. Gwen and Tosh moved him onto his side, his hands still handcuffed, then let him go and stood back.

Ianto exhaled loudly and then stopped breathing.

_Author's note: Sorry Ianto fans, why does Ianto always have to die? Keep reading dear readers, oh and review please._


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Mind Control

Author: Bendyfish

Summary: An artefact attaches itself to Ianto, changing the way he thinks, putting the team and Jack in danger. The artefact is a weapon used by an ancient race to eliminate its enemy by infecting the person's mind and thoughts. Oh and I'm sorry I've painted Owen as a grumpy person at first who uses Ianto for his personal maid but I really love Owen, he is a great character.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the rights to Torchwood or the characters.

Time Setting – after "To The Last Man"

**Chapter Twelve**

Ianto exhaled loudly and then stopped breathing.

As Owen checked Ianto's vitals, the back of Ianto's neck begin to pulsate and twitch. Owen watched as a tendril pushed it way thru the skin like a seedling pushing its way out of the ground, only faster. Owen, upon seeing this brought the metal necklace closer to Ianto's neck. More tendrils worked their work out of the back of Ianto's neck. And finally the whole medallion-type thing flung itself out of Ianto and latched onto the necklace.  
"Quickly Gwen, contain that in one of the force field containers" Owen said rapidly as he caught Ianto as he slid to the floor.

Gwen quickly scooped the bloodied artefact that was previously in Ianto in one of the container in the medical bay and closed the lid, not wanting to touch it.

Tosh hurriedly squatted down to Ianto, "Is he dead? Owen, is he dead? He's not breathing!" Tosh asked anxiously.

"Get him on his back" Owen demanded.

Owen jumped onto to Ianto's chest, ripping open his shirt and started CPR, "Get me the paddles" Owen shouted.

Gwen, who remembered this training from her policewoman days grabbed the kit and brought it down to where Owen was with Ianto on the autopsy/medical bay floor. Owen jumped off Ianto and quickly placed the paddles on Ianto's chest. "Don't touch him" Owen commanded. The defibrillator whirred and shot an electrical current into Ianto's heart. Nothing, the display showed no heart beat, again Owen demanded the girls stay clear of Ianto, and again Owen pressed the button to deliver another shot of electricity into Ianto's heart. The girls held their breaths, quietness evaded the Hub then the display beeped and beeped again, indicating Ianto's heart beat.

The girls exhaled a breath they didn't know that they were holding, looked at each other and smiled.

"You did it Owen" Tosh exclaimed.

"I don't know how many times this boy has been brought back from the brink of death, I think that his body has a life memory because that thing" Owen said indicting the artefact, "should have killed him"

"What now?" Gwen asked.

"Ianto is still not out of the woods" Owen replied "I'll need to check his vitals" Owen set about his work.

"What did UNIT have to say?" Gwen asked of Tosh.

"Now I know why Jack hates UNIT, they are as useful as tits on a bull" Tosh said venomously, Gwen looked at Tosh in shock at her statement, but understanding that she was frustrated by not being able to help release Jack from the de-moleculiser.

"But I'm not gonna give up, there must be a way, I will get Jack back, he is not in the main part of the container, his molecules are not scattered, he is in the holding section, another button needs to be pressed for Jack to be lost forever, so lucky that you and Owen came when you did, because then Jack's molecules would have been scattered and dispersed into the atmosphere" Tosh said determinedly.

"Oh" Gwen, for once didn't know what to say.

"Only problem is I haven't worked out what sequence is needed to release Jack, so he could be there for some time, and then I need to be sure how before I do anything or I could complete the process so either way, it's not a good outcome, wait and find a solution, or do something now and lose him forever" Tosh said sadly.

_Author's Note: 'useful as tits on a bull" and Australian colloquialism, meaning having something on a device that serves no purpose. Sorry short chapter, next one will be longer._


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Mind Control

Author: Bendyfish

Summary: An artefact attaches itself to Ianto, changing the way he thinks, putting the team and Jack in danger. The artefact is a weapon used by an ancient race to eliminate its enemy by infecting the person's mind and thoughts.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the rights to Torchwood or the characters.

Time Setting – after "To The Last Man"

**Chapter Thirteen**

Ianto groans as he comes around, he feels sore all over, "Oh….ahmm….bad dream" he murmurs as he opens his eyes. He is startled to see that he is in the autopsy bay not his or Jack's bed "What the.."

"Hey don't move too quickly Ianto" Owen says quietly so as not to startle him further.

"Owen, why am I here?…..oh it wasn't a dream, was it!" Ianto slowly realises, "Oh Jack….oh no, no, no, NO!"

"Hey, hey, okay, so you remember?" Owen asks, knowing the answer already from Ianto's reaction.

"Oh god, what have I done? Owen you got to believe me, I wasn't me, Lisa was there, she wasn't nice, Oh! I want to see Jack" Ianto said getting more and more agitated.

"Okay, okay, but calm down, we'll work this out, I need to check you over first" Owen spoke as if Ianto was a child.

"I should have been stronger, should have resisted" Ianto moaned loudly, "Should have known"

"Ianto, if you don't calm down, I will have to sedate you" Owen berated Ianto.

"I want to see Jack" Ianto's said mournfully.

"You will, but I need to check you over first. Okay?"

TWTW

"Okay, I've checked over Ianto, he's fine, remarkably no lasting effects from that….that thing that was in his neck." Owen said to Gwen who was watching over the railing. Tosh was bent over her computer, going over her notes on the de-moleculiser.

"I want to see Jack, can I go see him now" Ianto whined.

Before Owen could answer Gwen queried "Owen, do you think that is wise?" Ianto looked surprised then angry.

"Yes, Gwen, Ianto is fine, I'm 100 per cent sure that Ianto was not in control of his actions whilst that thing was in him, but it's out now" Owen retorted before Ianto could say anything.

"Well O…wen, I'm next in charge and I am saying that Ianto should be kept under observation for longer" Gwen stated matter-of-factly.

"Well G...wen, I'm the doctor and I have final say in matters of medical issues and I say that Ianto is now in control of his actions so if Ianto wants to see Jack, he will go see Jack" Owen strongly advised Gwen.

"Thank you Owen" Ianto said quietly in gratitude.

"You owe me,… paperwork, coffee, whatever" Owen said with a smirk on his face.

Ianto and Owen exchanged a smile between them, but all too soon the seriousness of the situation invaded their thoughts.

"What have you got Tosh, anything?" Owen called out to Tosh.

"Give me a moment, just running some more calculations" Tosh replied.

As Owen, Ianto and Gwen walked down to the archives Ianto hesitatively said to Owen "Owen, I think I know how to release Jack from the de-moleculiser".

"Oh, ummmm" Gwen started.

"I know you don't trust me at this stage as I was the one who put him in there but I've remembered something when there was one of these things in Torchwood London" Ianto answered Gwen.

"Oh and what is it that you remember that can bring Jack back?" Gwen questioned.

"Let me check something first" Ianto answered.

They approach the de-moleculariser, Ianto's eyes mist up as he sees Jack's startled face in his frozen state in the first section of the machine. "Oh Jack, can you ever forgive me, I never meant for this to happen" Ianto speaks to an unresponsive Jack.

Tosh races down to the archives and says "I think there is a way, but it is way too risky"

"Tosh, if it is what I am thinking I'm doing it, I need to do this, I caused this, I will fix this" Ianto said calmly.

"No, Ianto, you can't" Tosh pleads.

"What needs to be done?" Owen asks puzzled.

"Someone will need to go into the holding section of the de-moleculariser and capture Jack so to speak and bring him back, the risk is that both Jack and whoever goes in there could both be trapped in there forever" Tosh explains.

"That someone will be me" Ianto says determinedly.

"Let me get this straight, Ianto goes in to retrieve Jack but if it goes wrong then they both are de-molcularised forever" Owen expresses credulously, "Is that what you're planning to do Ianto?"

"I've seen it done" Ianto says sadly, "in Torchwood London"

"And?" Owen says knowing there's more to that statement.

"It was only successful once"

"And how many times was it unsuccessful?" Gwen asks.

Ianto stares to them as they stare back at him, waiting for him to answer.

"Well, how many times, Ianto?" Owen demands.

"Nine, nine times it was unsuccessfully" Ianto says sadly.

"Bloody Torchwood London, ruthless bastards" Owen spat.

"I'm going to do it" Ianto says strongly, "I have to try"

"No, no way are you going to do this Ianto" Tosh pleaded, "I'm sorry that Jack is in there but let me run so more tests".

"On what Tosh? There is only this one" Ianto said shaking his head.

"Ianto you can't do this, it is too dangerous" Owen retorted, "I'm sorry, but Jack has plenty of time, we will figure out a way, or someone will eventually"

"So I just sit here waiting, and probably dying before a different solution is found" Ianto says firmly, "I'm sorry but I'm doing this, I have to do this, I can't live without Jack, he is everything to me, he is the reason that I want to keep on living"

"Tosh, what are the chances that Ianto will success?" Owen asks Tosh.

"By my calculations, 20 per cent" Tosh says sadly.

"And you're willing to take this risk Ianto?" Gwen asks starting to understand that Jack and Ianto are so much more than she first thought.

"Yes,..yes Gwen"

"But Ianto, maybe Jack….maybe Jack has lived long enough, and his death is long overdue, so maybe this should be it for Jack" Tosh says sadly, Jack rescued her from a living hell, it was not that she was giving up on Jack, she just didn't want to lose two friends.

"I'm doing this, there's nothing that anyone can say that will change my mind, got it" Ianto said with strengthen in his voice, "Now I would like your help, this will work better if I had your help".

"Alright" Owen said reluctantly, looking at Tosh and Gwen, shaking his head, "We all know Ianto well, he will do this with or without our help so let's help him do this"

"What do we need to do Ianto?" Gwen asked defeatedly.

Ianto explained that for this to work they will need to maintain the door operation and not let it close, explaining that the frequency needs to stay in the amber zone, that he will enter and pull Jack out but if the display moves into the green zone Ianto will be trapped, so all they need to do was maintain it in the amber zone, showing them which dials to use.

"Oh, is that all?" Owen asked sarcastically.

"Yes Owen, don't let the door close, keep it in the amber zone and Jack will be free" Ianto ignored Owen's sarcasm.

"And you, you won't get trapped in there? You will be free as well, Ianto?" Tosh quizzed Ianto.

"Yessss, ummm I think" Ianto replied softly.

"So there's the possibility that Jack could be free but not you?"

"It's the risk that I am prepared to take" Ianto said firmly staring down his team mates.

'Okay let's do this before I change my mind" Owen says, his lips tensed, "I hope I don't live to regret this Ianto"

Ianto turns without a word to his friends before anyone attempts to talk him out of it anymore and steps in front of the de-moleculariser. "Okay on the count of three, 1,2, 3"

Ianto stepped into the machine, his movement seemed to slow as he moved into the holding section of the de-moleculariser, but that was the effect of the machine. Tosh and Owen were at the controls whilst Gwen Ianto watched in awe and wonder.

As Ianto reached out to Jack the door started to waver and began to close. "Owen! The dial! Move the dial" Gwen called out frantically.

Owen turned the dial counter clockwise as Ianto advised them earlier, the display showed amber but the door continued to close.

_Author's note: All reviews are good feedback, please review._


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Mind Control

Author: Bendyfish

Summary: An artefact attaches itself to Ianto, changing the way he thinks, putting the team and Jack in danger. The artefact is a weapon used by an ancient race to eliminate its enemy by infecting the person's mind and thoughts.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the rights to Torchwood or the characters.

Time Setting – after "To The Last Man"

**Chapter Fourteen**

Owen turned the dial counter clockwise as Ianto advised them earlier, the display showed amber but the door continued to close.

TWTWTW

Ianto peered thru the murkiness, trying to locate Jack, the space was vast, even though from the outside this space appeared to be only a metre wide, in truth this holding cell space was much wider. As his eyes adjusted to the fogginess he saw a distant figure that was darker than the surrounding area. Ianto struggled, it felt like swimming in thick pea soup. As Ianto approached this shape he soon sees that it is Jack but his molecules had already started to dispersed, probably due to the time that he has been in the holding section.

Ianto calls to Jack, willing him to see him, willing him to reach out to him, willing him to be pulled out. His voice and motions act like waves in the murkiness. The waves caused by Ianto's movement and thoughts touch Jack and his drifting molecules. Jack's molecules start to reformulate to solidify more firmly into the Jack as Ianto knows all too well. Ianto touches the haziness of this shape and the shape locks onto Ianto coagulating into Jack, Ianto wraps his arms around him and pulls.

TWTWTW

Owen turned the dial a bit more, he didn't want to turn it too much in one go, control rather than suddenly jerking it and pushing it into the green zone. His control pays off, the door stopped moving, it was not fully open as it was before but it had stopped closing, Owen breathed a little, quickly glanced at Tosh and nodded.

They all looked towards the door but with the door partly closed the team could only see a part of what was happening, and what they saw was hazy. Tosh torn her eyes away and decided to concentrate on the coloured display.

Gwen kept her large doe-like eyes on the entrance of the machine, whilst Owen and Tosh returned to working on maintaining the conditions as Ianto said for them to do.

Gwen gasped as Ianto tumbled out of the de-moleculariser with Jack in his arms and they both fell to the ground awkwardly. Owen was by their side in seconds.

"Ianto, can you hear me" Owen frantically asked.

"Yes, you don't need to shout" Ianto said with a smile on his face.

Gwen raced to Jack's side, "Jack! Jack?"

"Yes" Jack said tiredly, "Oh.… what a rush".

"What a rush!? Are you kidding me, that's what you got out of that?" Owen almost shouted at Jack.

"We were so scared Jack, Ianto took an extreme risk, we thought we were going to lose the both of you" Tosh declared.

"How do you feel Jack?" Gwen asked quietly.

"Yeah, Jack? How do you feel? I will need you in the medical bay, I want to examine you" Owen said and turning to Ianto "And you too tea boy"

"I'm fine Owen" Ianto said softly.

Jack turned his head slightly to look at Ianto closely, "Thank you, but don't you ever do something stupid like that again" and grabbed Ianto's face in his hands and kissed him passionately to the point that Ianto needed to pull away unless he would have passed out from lack of air.

Owen looked away, tutting, saying that he might not have to examine them as they both seem to be fine. Tosh gazed at her friends with a smile on her face, happy to have her friends back alive. Gwen stared realising that this was true love, the passion between the two was electrifying, a love that she was familiar with, a love that she shared with her soon to be husband, glad that Ianto, who she used to see as her competition, find someone who could love him as he deserved someone to love him completely.

Owen cleared his throat, Jack looked up at his friends smirking, Ianto dipped his head and got up and put out his hand to help Jack up.

"Right Jack, you're first, medical bay now, no arguments" Owen said anticipating one or both of them to protest but his voice indicated to them that no argument was going to be tolerated.

"Okay, okay Owen, don't get your knickers in a knot" Jack chuckled and then turning to Gwen and Tosh "Destroy that thing, don't just pull the plug, but pull out the control panel and destroy it, got it?"

"Sure Jack" Tosh nodded firmly.

"Oh and Tosh, I want you in medical after them, I need to see your arm" Owen said to Tosh.

_Author's note: 'knickers' is an Australian slang for underwear, but this term is meant as a joke to meant 'calm down, don't get too upset'._


	15. Chapter 15

Title: Mind Control

Author: Bendyfish

Summary: An artefact attaches itself to Ianto, changing the way he thinks, putting the team and Jack in danger. The artefact is a weapon used by an ancient race to eliminate its enemy by infecting the person's mind and thoughts.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the rights to Torchwood or the characters.

Time Setting – after "To The Last Man"

**Chapter Fifteen**

Ianto stared down into the medical bay, leaning over the railing whilst Jack was being examined by Owen, watching his lover, marvelling that he was back, there was a time there that he thought that he would not have Jack back in his arms again. As he watched Jack joke around with Owen, not feeling self-conscience about his nakedness, Jack would occasionally look up at Ianto. Ianto feeling guilty for putting Jack's life in danger would look away. Once Owen was satisfied with Jack's results "A hundred years of perfecting this body, of course you were be satisfied with the results" Jack bantered.

Owen sighed at Jack's comment and said "Okay Ianto, your turn"

"Owen you examined me not that long ago, is it really necessary to do this again?" Ianto questioned Owen.

"Yes, it is really necessary Ianto, because the last time I examined you, you hadn't walked into a machine that was intent on tearing your molecules apart, so please humour me and get down here so I can clear you again"

"Okay" Ianto huffed.

"Oh and Jack you don't need to hang around, I've got this" Owen said to Jack.

"But, I.."

"No Jack, just make sure that the girls are pulling that machine apart"

"Boy, you're bossy today" Jack said humouredly.

As Jack passed Ianto he went to hold his hand but Ianto pulled his hand away "I'm sorry Jack" Ianto looked sad.

"Don't be….later, in my office, after everyone has gone, okay?"

"Yes sir" Ianto said. Jack looked at him quizzically.

"That was a gutsy thing that you did Ianto" Owen said to Ianto as he jumped up onto the autopsy table.

"Anyone would do the same for the person that they love, and I do love him, but I don't deserve him, I put him in so much danger today, I'll never forgive myself"

"No Ianto, not everyone would do what you did" Owen said with renewed awe for the man sitting on his autopsy table, a boy, for that was what Ianto is compared to the other Torchwood team, "You could have rescued Jack but you might not have made it out yourself, like I said a gutsy thing"

"Well, I don't see it that way, I caused this, so it was only fair that I fix it" Ianto said sadly, "but even though I saved him, I should have resisted the mind probe in the first place and not put Jack in that danger and possibly all of you, it is unforgiveable"

"I think that you are being too hard on yourself" Owen said.

TWTWTWTWTW

Later after the team left to go home Ianto walked into Jack's office with a cup of coffee for Jack and handed it to him. Jack grasped Ianto's wrist, looking at Ianto who looked sad. "It's okay Ianto, I understand you were not in control of your actions"

"It's not good enough Jack, I should have been stronger and I am truly sorry" Ianto handed Jack an envelope. Jack looked quizzically at Ianto "What's this Ianto?"

"My resignation"

"I don't accept it"

"But I put you in danger, I almost killed you Jack, permanently, I am not worthy to stay here at Torchwood, I am not strong enough"

"Don't you ever think that" Jack said firmly, "What you did, how you risked your life for me, says so much, you are strong Ianto, no one would have done that to save me" Jack stood up to get closer to Ianto, he wanted to reassure Ianto that he thought that Ianto is the strongest and bravest person that he knows. Ianto took a step back but Jack grabbed his hands and drew him closer to him, and held his face in his hands, "You could not have stopped that mind controlling artefact from controlling your thoughts and actions. I've done some research whilst you were with Owen, that thing has controlled many species throughout the galaxy, decimating whole planets, it is a tool used by the Povera people, it is how they win wars, greater species than you have not been able to resist the control it has over their minds"

"But….I should have realised that Lisa was not real" Ianto said sadly.

"No, believe me, you could not have, it is how this mind probe works, making you believe anything, so to get you to kill as many people as possible, this race wins wars by infiltrating the other side and eliminating the opposition from within"

"But I feel so guilty, I can't forgive myself"

"Ianto, I forgive you, and that is all that matters"

"And you still want me to stay here at Torchwood?"

"I want you to stay with me…..forever…..if you'll have me"

Ianto was stunned by this statement, he thought that Jack would accept his resignation and move on, but he was saying that he wanted him to stay with him, what does him mean? Ianto stared at Jack not knowing what to say.

"Ianto?" Jack took a deep breathe, "I…I love you and I want you to stay with me forever, oh bugger this is not how I wanted to do this but" Jack reached into his jacket and pulled out a small box, "Ianto I wanted to give this to you over the weekend and make it special"

Ianto tentatively reached out as Jack thrust the small box into Ianto's space.

"Jack?"

"This is a band that tells everyone that I'm committed to you, it is what we do in my time line, the band binds us together, not like a marriage in your time but a commitment to our relationship, I want you to know that you mean so much to me"

Ianto closed the space between them and kissed Jack passionately, his hand grasping Jack's cheek with tenderness. Jack moaned into the kiss, feeling loved and wanted.

_Author's note: I like happy endings, Torchwood has too many sad endings that I feel that my fanfic should give us more happy endings. Keep reading, there's an epilogue. _


	16. Chapter 16

Title: Mind Control

Author: Bendyfish

Summary: An artefact attaches itself to Ianto, changing the way he thinks, putting the team and Jack in danger. The artefact is a weapon used by an ancient race to eliminate its enemy by infecting the person's mind and thoughts.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the rights to Torchwood or the characters.

Time Setting – after "To The Last Man"

**Epilogue**

Weeks later whilst looking at the history books computer database and its significance in Earth's development, Ianto noticed something very familiar that brought a shiver throughout his body. The medallion with the mind control probe, that had control over him, it was around the necks of Hitler, Napoleon and Mussolini. Further photos showed these infamous figures with the metallic chain around their necks but no mind probe. Oddly some photos of them in the same time period showed them with their hand touching the back of their necks.

A second shiver coursed through Ianto, he silently thanked his friends for their belief in him and helping him be rid of this mind probe. Ianto touched the leather strap on his wrist, smiling and thinking of Jack and how he never lost faith in him. Ianto thought, how did he get to be so lucky. As if Jack sensed that Ianto was thinking of him, Jack walked up behind him and resting his hand on Ianto's shoulder with his thumb caressing his neck up to his ear lobe, "Anything interesting?"

"Yeah sort of, you know that mind controlling probe" Ianto said hesitatively, not really wanting to bring up such an awful time, "I think that it's on these historical figures who had lots of people killed in their reign"

"Yeah? Well that would explain their motives and murderous spree. The rift must go back further than we first thought" Jack smiled down at Ianto and noticing that Ianto looked sad, "Hey don't you go all gloomy again, it wasn't you in control"

"No, I get it Jack, I was just thinking that all those people killed in our history and it was caused by something that fell through the rift so many years ago. Do you think that there was more than one?" Ianto said knowing that the mind probe that was in him was destroyed.

"Lets hope not" Jack said trying to sound upbeat, "Hey feel like going out to dinner?, movie? and then some fun later"

"Let's skip the dinner and a movie and go straight to 'the fun' part" Ianto said huskily.

"Oh, I like the way you think" Jack smirked, as he pulled Ianto out of his chair and into his arms for a passionate breath taking kiss.

"Oi, can't you two wait till everyone is out of here" Owen said as he climbed up the stairs, shaking his head, "You'd think once you had decided to be committed to each other this would stop, but I swear it's gotten worst"

"Sorry Owen" Ianto said smiling, as he was being dragged up to Jack's office.

The End

_Author's note: I hoped you liked it. Please review, positive or negative reviews are all fine, any feedback will help me to write better stories. _


End file.
